Une histoire de discours
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Hermione Granger avait toujours su garder son sang froid, que ce soit face à un troll ou à Voldemort. Pourtant quand il s'agissait de ses hormones, tout allait mal. Ajoutez un discours ? Le résultat sera certainement négatif...


_Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici dans un nouveau petit Os qui j'espère vous plaira._

Hermione ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait les mains moites, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et elle réfléchissait de façon excessive à un problème déjà réglé depuis longtemps.

-Merde... marmonna-t-elle, Je ne vais jamais y arriver !

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle pensait à cette journée. Autant dire des siècles à ses yeux. Tout avait été programmé à la seconde et au millimètre près, pourtant elle était stressée. Non, c'était même pire que ça. Elle était plongée dans un état ou seuls ses doutes et l'angoisse vivaient. Elle était comme dans une bulle. Si bien que quand elle sentie un main sur son épaule, elle poussa un cri aigu en faisait un magnifique bond au plafond.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! Tu aurais pu frapper, ou m'appeler... Je viens de frôler le crise cardiaque !

L'air suffisant que prit l'homme qui se tenait devant elle lui donna envie de pleurer. Était-t-elle la seule à trouver ce jour important ? Et si tout le monde s'en fichait ? Elle fit un bruit léger de sanglot contenu. En réponse, elle entendit un long soupir de lassitude.

-Je te signales que j'ai frappé six fois, oui, j'ai compté. Qu'ensuite je t'ai appelé par ton nom mais aussi par ton prénom, non sans passer je te rassure par les _charmants_ surnoms que je te donne. Est-ce de ma faute si tu es totalement sourde ?

Et voilà, elle pleurait, comme une gamine de trois ans. Elle se moucha dans le tissu qu'il lui tendit et lui niqu... Euh mouilla sa chemise. Il pria pour que le temps avance plus vite. Mais Merlin ne l'écouta pas. De dépit, il passa ses bras au tour de la jeune femme qui d'un coup bondit hors de son étreinte et hurla.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?! s'énerva t il

-Je … Je ne devais pas te voir ! TU VAS TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIIIIIIIIIIIR ! pleurnicha-t-elle

-Granger.

-Ooooo...oui ?

-Tu me gonfles.

Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant même ou elle sauta sur lui en lui salissant le côté encore intact de sa chemise. Il songea qu'il devrait la changer... Encore. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui stressait tant Hermione. Cette journée était prévue depuis des mois, elle avait tout vérifié des centaines de fois mais en plus de ça elle lui en parlait tous les jours ! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était leur mariage. Il eut des sueurs froides. Vu comment elle paniquait, qu'est ce que ce serait le jour ou elle deviendrait sa femme ?

-On peut toujours partir, si ça te met dans un tel état...

-Je le sav... Sav... SAVAIS ! hoqueta-t-elle

Il lui frotta le dos dans l'espoir fou de la calmer, soupira à nouveau et dit d'une voix dénuée d'émotions :

-Et qu'est ce que tu savais, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

-TU NE M'AIMES PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. La voix suraiguë d'Hermione venait de lui briser les tympans. Il grogna et lui prit le visage de sa main droite.

-Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier Grangie ! C'est la SEIXIEME FOIS que tu me dis ça en l'espace de vingt quatre heures. Je t'accorde que tu viens de battre un record, enfin deux puisque tu ne m'as JAMAIS autant énervé. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Donc si tu ne te calmes pas TOUT DE SUITE, je te jure de tout annuler et te faire l'amour NON STOP pendant un mois, ventre de baleine ou pas...

Il reprit une seconde puis marmonna :

-J'attends déjà assez comme ça.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand Potter entra dans la pièce (fracassant la porte contre le mur).

-NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?! Tout le monde vous attend ! Malefoy, c'est quoi cette chemise toute crade ? Tu es à un mariage, pas à un concours ou celui qui à la tenue la plus moche gagne ! Et...

-HERMIONE ! TON MAQUILLAGE ! hurla Ginny en entrant. ON AVAIT MIS DES HEURES A TE PREPARER ! Harry... pleurnicha-t-elle, pourquoi, non mais pourquoi est elle enceinte ! Je suis sure que le discours va être raté !

Erreur, Hermione se remit à pleurer, Drago demanda méchamment ce qui gênait dans le fait que sa fiancée soit enceinte, s'en suit une bagarre verbale... Et c'est toujours en pleure qu'Hermione pensa que son discours était bel et bien foutu !

_Bon je l'avoue l'humour n'est pas trop mon fort par écrit ^^ Bisous et merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
